Survivor: Brazil
LoganWorm's Survivor: Brazil is the third season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on June 22nd, 2013. They were evaluated until July 17th, 2013 and the cast was chosen. The cast was finalized on July 27th, 2013 and announced on July 28th, 2013 and the game premiered the same day. It was set in Jalapão, Tocantins in Brazil. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight. These tribes were named Anta and Jibóia, two animals in Portuguese meaning Anteater and Jaguar respectively, from Brazil. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the ??? castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe ???. After 39 days of competition, ??? was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating ??? on a ?-? vote. ??? was voted the Fan Favorite by the Viewers Lounge. LoganWorm gave the Player of the Season award to ???. Summary Sixteen castaways entered the Brazilian Highlands for a shot at one million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. They were split onto two tribes, Anta, and Jibóia. Anta, meaning anteater in Portuguese and Jibóia, meaning jaguar in Portuguese. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Anta and Jibóia. After ??? castaways were voted out, the ??? left merged into one tribe, ???. ??? castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game 'Episode 1: '"I Was Legit Turned Down" *Immunity Challenge: Waterfall Polls ''- The castaways had to convince people on the land why each person was most deserving as an individual of winning the challenge and then the people on the land had to vote. The person that received the most votes won individual immunity. 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2: "One Risky Deal at a Time" *Immunity Challenge: 1 vs. 1 ''- Both tribes had to volunteer one person to solve a puzzle for them. On, "GO!", they could begin the puzzle and the person that finished first won the challenge for their tribe. 'Episode 2 'Episode 3: '"You Aren't Even in the Group" *Immunity Challenge: Passing Jugs ''- Both tribes had to use an assembly line to fill up a jug from the river and then pass it down to the other members and eventually empty it out into a big jug. Once they've filled the big jug then the entire tribe grabs it and runs to the finish line. The first tribe to pass the finish line with a full big jug won immunity. 'Episode 3' 'Episode 4: "Cracks This Snake Can Slip Through" *Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flags - Both tribes had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of three judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. '''Episode 4 'Episode 5: '"A Higher Chance of Being Next" *Immunity Challenge: Search and Solve ''- Both tribes had to dig and find nine puzzle pieces. Once they did, they would take it back to their station and solve the puzzle. The first tribe to finish their puzzle would win immunity. '''Episode 5' 'Episode 6: '"In a Very Safe Spot" *Immunity Challenge: Throwing Things ''- Both tribes raced to throw a vase at the other tribe's side. The tribe to throw all of their vases first won immunity. '''Episode 6' 'Episode 7: '"That's What You Get" *Immunity Challenge: Waterfall Polls - Individual ''- The castaways had to convince people on the land why each person was most deserving as an individual of winning the challenge and then the people on the land had to vote. The person that received the most votes won individual immunity. '''Episode 7' Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Bubba quit the game. Twists 'Tribe Switch:' The season had a twist where the tribes switched members. In a random order the castaways picked their buffs out of a hat and then switched or stayed on a tribe based on the buff they picked out. The tribe numbers didn't change (e.g. from a tribe of 7 and a tribe of 5 to two tribes of 6), but they stayed the same with the members switching. Trivia *TBA Controversy *The Anta tribe lost the second challenge and went to tribal council. Bubba, from the Jibóia tribe, quit the game while they were at tribal council. Anta was spared from tribal council because Bubba quit the game to keep up with the same amount of virtual days and to keep it one elimination per episode. It's felt that someone who ends up quitting the game does so in their own right and thereofore abandons their tribe. Cole, from the Jibóia tribe, felt Anta should have had to vote someone out still. References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also BrazilIdol.jpg|Tribal Immunity Idol Necklace.jpg|Brazil Immunity Necklace